


Our flowers

by Skye_UwU



Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Maybe the flowers aren't forever, but their love is
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985410
Kudos: 5





	Our flowers

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and I wrote it at like 3 am. It's also not really good since I had literally no ideas. It's the prompt flowers for the second day of Matsuhana fluff week by @matsuhanaweek on twitter. Have fun

“Makki, wanna hang with me later?” “sure. When is later?” “30 Minutes.” I nod. He put his arm around my shoulder. “Tall ass,” I whispered, getting a small smile from him. “You're just small.” “It's not even a big difference.” 

30 Minutes after we went to an unknown destination together. “Where are we goin?” “Won't tell you.” “How long?” “10 minutes.” “Pick me up.” “Why?” “It's less to go for your long-ass legs.” He shrugged. I jumped onto his back, holding tight. 

After then minutes of clinging to him, he let me down. “Did you know those flowers are called Makis?” I shook my head, looking at the field full of red flowers. “I think they look neat.” I said. “They are. But not as beautiful as you.” “You're so nice suddenly.” 

He smiled and picked one of the flowers. “They are no competition for your looks...” I smiled brightly. One of the pedals fell off. “Sad,” I groaned. 

“Makki, even if these Makkis are temporal, do you want to be my Makki forever? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” I looked at him, wide-eyed. “Fuck yes, nothing better than that.” He hugged me, dropping the flower in the process. I pushed him away a bit, kissing him. “I love you, Makki.” “Love you more, Matsun.” a good 5 years later, we got matching tattoos, looking like those flowers that were everywhere the day he proposed.


End file.
